Bad Puppy
by seaoftrouble
Summary: Harvey Specter, Mike Ross NOT SLASH.  Mike is late again and Harvey is fed up. CONTAINS SPANKING OF AN ADULT.
1. Chapter 1

"You're late. Again" Harvey stated as Mike nearly ran into him. The younger man was hoping he could get to his desk before his boss could notice he was late. To his dismay, Harvey was waiting at his desk, and he didn't look too pleased. His arms were crossed, wrinkling the material of his expensive suit. He steadied his apprentice with a stern glare and waited for an explanation. Mike froze, caught off guard. It was the second time in as many days he had been late. Harvey would be pissed if he told him he slept in, again.

"I, uh, had to see my Grandmother. She isn't feeling well" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he had a chance to realize what he was saying, "I was with her all night, they thought maybe she had pneumonia, but it's just a cold, she's okay now" Mike swallowed hard when he finished rambling. It certainly wasn't his best lie.

"That's what you're going with?" Harvey asked. Mike tried to hear the humor in his voice, but Harvey mostly sounded annoyed.

Mike glanced nervously around at his co-workers who were busy trying not to look like they were listening in. He should have just told Harvey the truth, he could read him like a book anyway.

"That's what happened" Mike said as he tried to look Harvey in the eyes.

"Come with me" Harvey growled as he brushed past Mike. The younger man blushed with embarrassment and hurried behind his boss. He hesitated as Harvey went straight past his office. He tried not to panic and wonder if Harvey was about to fire him.

The pair went down the hall and back to the elevators. Mike was growing more and more uneasy while they waited for the doors to open. Harvey was clearly angry, but he wasn't saying anything. Mike kept waiting for the inevitable lecture, but the older man stayed silent.

Mike almost jumped when he felt a tight grip on his arm. Harvey pulled him into the elevator. He kept his grip on the young man until the elevator stopped two floors down. Mike knew that the floor was vacant, which only added to his panic.

"Harvey?" Mike questioned as he was marched down the hall, "Where are we going?"

Harvey pushed his charge into the bathroom at the end of the hall and locked the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked defensively.

"We need to have a little talk" Harvey pulled Mike's messenger bag off his shoulder pushed the younger man over the counter.

"What the hell?" Mike tried to stand back up but Harvey kept him pinned with his chest against the cold tile.

"Relax" Harvey commanded. Mike didn't know why, instinct would have told him to fight back, but he stopped resisting and tried to pull in a deep breath.

"If I were to call your grandmother, she would tell me you were with her last night, correct?" Harvey asked.

"No" Mike said shakily. His heart was beating faster than it was on his bike ride to work. He didn't know what Harvey's angle was, but it was starting to really freak him out.

"No? So you lied to me?" Harvey chided.

"I didn't think you cared about my grandmother" Mike tried to sound defiant. Harvey released him but when Mike went to stand, Harvey pushed him back down.

"Stay" Harvey commanded.

"Why? What are you doing?" Mike asked as he tried to look over his shoulder. He didn't know why the hell he didn't bolt for the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harvey pulling his expensive belt out of the loops of his pants.

Before the smaller man could react, Harvey's hand was pressed firmly against his back and a loud snapping nose filled the room.

Mike felt a sharp pain radiated through his backside and a fraction of a second later, he was filled with outrage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He yelled as he tried to escape. He waned to take a swing at the other man. He had no right.

"I'm spanking you" Harvey said plainly as he kept Mike in place. He brought the belt down again, causing the not-quite lawyer's body to jerk.

"You can't to this!" Mike yelled. At that point, he didn't care if Harvey fired him. He would be lucky if Mike didn't have him arrested.

"Alright, then. You're fired" Harvey said. When Harvey released him, Mike spun up and off the counter, looking at his boss incredulously.

"What? You can't assault me then fire me!" Mike swallowed hard again. He really didn't know what the hell was going on. Harvey held his gaze for a moment.

"Can you honestly tell me you don't need this?" Harvey asked, the doubled up belt hanging at his side.

Mike felt anxiety pulsate though him. He knew Harvey wasn't just talking about his job. Though neither man would say it out loud, they had a connection that was something more that boss and employee. Mike needed someone to keep him in line, and they both knew it.

Mike wanted to yell 'screw you' or storm out or punch Harvey, but he stayed silent. He _did_ need Harvey. He needed the job, he needed his guidance, he needed his approval. He didn't, however, like the fact that clearly Harvey though spanking him like a naughty little boy or a bad puppy was a suitable punishment for being late.

"You keep lying to me, Mike. You disobey me. I can't keep you here if I can't trust you" Harvey said. He studied the younger man. He was breathing fast and his eyes were wide, pleading for something.

Harvey was good at reading people. He banked his career on it. He knew Mike had been left to take care of himself for too long and as brilliant as the kid was, he wasn't good at it. He needed Harvey to keep him in line, to show him the way. Contrary to what his reputation would tell you about him, Harvey had a soft spot for Mike. He wanted to help him become a brilliant lawyer because he felt like Mike deserved it, but he needed consequences for his actions or he was never going to be successful. Spanking the young man may have not been conventional by any means, but their whole situation was unconventional.

"Turn around" Harvey said.

"Do you have to do this?" Mike pleaded. At that point, he knew he would do anything Harvey told him to. Harvey was in charge, and Mike was reluctantly okay with it.

"Yelling at you hasn't worked. Given your Harvard situation, I can't exactly let Louis deal with you and I'm not about to fire you. Do you have another option for me?" Harvey asked.

Mike could think of about a hundred different options, but he couldn't lie to his boss again. He knew that it was probably the only thing that would really make him think twice about the decisions he made.

"No" Mike almost whispered. He let Harvey gently turn him back around. He bent over the counter and nearly jumped when he felt the older lawyer's hand on his lower back again.

"Ten more, Mike" He said sternly. He brought the belt down quickly and Mike stomped his foot down hard.

The next two blows Harvey landed on the back of the young man's thighs and Mike tried to stand again, shocked at the intensity of the pain.

"Easy" Harvey said as he kept him in place. Mike's whole body kept jerking each time the belt landed on his backside and by the eighth smack, he was fighting back tears.

"Harvey, please, I'm sorry" He managed to choke out. The shakiness of his voice and the tears in his eyes only embarrassed him more and he couldn't help the small sob that escaped his lungs.

"Two more" Harvey stated. He didn't like seeing Mike so broken up, but the kid had to learn.

The last two smacks didn't have much strength behind them, but Mike went limp over the counter. The emotional confusion and emotional and physical pain proved too much.

Harvey kept his hand firmly on the younger man's back, keeping him from sliding onto the floor.

"Alright, buddy, you're okay" Harvey tried to soothe, but he wasn't very good at the comforting thing.

Mike's mind was whirling, but Harvey's warm hand was a reassuring presence. He was trying to process what had just happened, but he knew at that point was that he wouldn't be disobeying Harvey anytime soon, and he knew Harvey wouldn't let him fall through the cracks.

A few minutes passed with Mike crying softly into his hands and Harvey patting his back lightly.

Harvey helped Mike stand and turned him around. Mike quickly tried to look anywhere but at his boss, but Harvey lifted his chin, forcing eye contact.

"Don't lie to me. Ever again" He said softly, but sternly. Mike's lip trembled as he shook his head in agreement.

Harvey patted his cheek before handing him a paper towel.

"Be upstairs in ten minutes. I need you to do some research for me" Harvey said. He unlocked the bathroom door and let it close gently behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-So originally, this was meant to be a one shot, but I couldn't leave it alone, and now it seems it will be a multi-chapter deal. Be patient with me, I'm such a sporadic poster. :)

Mike stared at the brown crumpled paper towel in his hand, still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He didn't know why he didn't try to fight Harvey. He didn't know why he didn't feel any anger towards the other man and he didn't know what possessed Harvey to go from yelling at him to...spanking him. Mike felt his face flush just thinking the word. He did, however know a few things for sure. He knew that Harvey cared about him and he knew he wouldn't be lying to his boss any time soon.

Mike looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. It was obvious that he had been crying. He splashed water on his face, trying to relieve his puffy eyes and the redness in his cheeks, but it didn't help. He sighed in frustration and picked up his bag. He didn't want to keep Harvey waiting, so he hurried back up to his office.

As soon as Mike got off the elevator, he ran into Louis.

"Where are you going to in such a hurry?" the junior partner asked condescendingly. Mike quickly looked down, trying to hide his face.

"Harvey wanted to see me" Mike said, trying to step around the other man.

"You know, it's pretty rude to not look at someone when you're talking to them" Louis sneered. Mike reluctantly looked up and fought the urge to smack the patronizing look off the other man's face.

"You're eyes are red." Louis said. Mike hated how he always stated obvious things like he was the only one who noticed.

"Have you been smoking _pot_?" He asked, all too amused. Mike glared at the older man.

"No...that's not it," Louis thought for as second, studying the younger man's face, "What were you crying about? Did Harvey yell at his little protégé? Did you get your feelings hurt?" Louis mocked, taking pleasure in embarrassing Mike.

"Allergies" Mike growled. He pushed past Louis, who was grinning, clearly satisfied with himself.

"See you later, Mikey" Louis called.

By the time Mike walked into Harvey's office, he was pretty worked up.

"What did you want?" Mike asked, the irritation clear in his voice as he approached his boss's desk.

"Excuse me?" Harvey asked, wondering how Mike so quickly forgot their conversation.

"Sorry. Um, you wanted me to do some research?" Mike quickly said, suddenly realizing he probably shouldn't take out his anger on Harvey. His mind was whirling with emotions. He was pissed at Louis and utterly confused with Harvey and it was hampering his focus. He didn't want to think about getting spanked by his new boss and Louis wasn't the distraction he had hoped for.

Harvey let Mike's outburst slide and handed him a folder.

"I need you to go through these. See if there's anything that would compromise Mr. Handley's testimony. I don't want any surprises on this one" Harvey explained as Mike flipped through the folder.

"Ok" Mike said softly. He didn't know if he was relieved or angry that Harvey was acting as if everything was business as usual. He was torn between following Harvey's lead or demanding they discuss what had happened.

"Mike?" Harvey said, noticing that the younger man was still standing at his desk.

"Yeah?"

"Now, would be good" Harvey suggested.

"Oh, right, sorry" Mike said. He felt his face flush again as he left Harvey's office. He felt his blood boil when he saw Louis chatting with another associate and clearly motioning toward him. He really hated the man.

Mike tried to focus on the task Harvey assigned him, but every time he heard Louis laughing he got distracted. He had to do something. As unwanted as Louis was as a distraction, he was proving to be a good one.

Mike slipped out of the office and down to the lobby. From the pay phone he placed a call that would keep Louis busy for the rest of the day.

It was nearly five o'clock when the ringing of Mike's desk phone caused him to jump.

"Ross" He answered. It was Donna, Harvey wanted him in his office, pronto.

Mike gathered the papers on his desk and headed to Harvey's office. The older man didn't look too happy.

"Every thing's in order" Mike said as he handed the folder back to Harvey. The older man snatched the folder and slapped it down on his desk.

"Sit down" Harvey said sternly. Mike complied, taking a seat in front of Harvey's desk.

"Someone called Louis pretending to be his landlord. Said there was a fire and that his precious bird was dead. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Harvey asked. He shot an accusatory look at the other man.

Mike felt his heart race for the second time that day. How did Harvey know? There was no way that Louis could prove that it was him, there were no cameras in the corner where the pay phone was and there was no way Louis' secretary recognized his voice.

"Uh..." Mike hesitated, but before he could say anything else, Harvey cut him off.

"Don't even _think_ about lying to me, Mike" Harvey warned.

"He's an ass! He knew I'd been crying and he was mocking me and talking shit to everyone, so yeah, I did it. He deserved it" Mike nearly yelled.

"Do you realize how stupid that was! You know he has it out for you. What did I tell you?" Harvey asked, trying to keep his voice restrained. When Mike didn't answer, he repeated himself.

"What did I tell you, Michael?" Harvey demanded. Mike winced at the use of his full name.

"You told me that if Louis was bothering me to come to you" Mike said, fidgeting in his chair.

"And instead of letting me handle it, you took matters into your own hands and as a result compromised your position here. If Louis had any proof that it was you, your ass would be out of here" Harvey said, clearly frustrated.

"I'm not stupid, I knew he wouldn't' be able to trace it back to me" Mike said defensively.

"Thats not the point. Don't be an idiot. Everything you do here reflects back on me. I'm trying to protect you here, but you're making it pretty damn hard. Regardless if he has any proof, he _suspects_ you. He's already suspicious enough, and here you are giving him all the more reason" Harvey was somehow managing to look both restrained and livid.

Mike agreed it was a pretty stupid move on his part, but someone had to give Louis what he deserved.

"He deserved it!" Mike repeated, not having a better response and not wanting to back down.

"You don't decide what Louis deserves or anything thing else for that matter. You do what I tell you, when I tell you to do it" Harvey was yelling now, and Mike was glad that not many people were left in the office. Mike was finally silent.

"Get your things. We're leaving" Harvey stated, more calmly, as he pulled on his suit jacket.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"Somewhere where we can finish this conversation" Harvey said as he ushered Mike towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey hasn't said a word to Mike since they left the office. The younger man knows that Harvey doesn't live too far away, but silence filling the taxi is making the minutes feel like hours. Mike has his eyes glued to the outside world, not really seeing the buildings and stoplights and pedestrians flying by because he's too busy trying to read Harvey's mood without actually looking at him. He wants to say something to break the silence, but his emotions are changing too quickly from anger to confusion to fear and Mike ends up keeping his mouth shut.

After what seems like an eternity, the taxi finally stops. Mike suddenly realizes they are at his place, not Harvey's, as he had expected. Harvey pays the driver and before Mike can seriously consider staying in the cab, Harvey has his door open and is pulling him out. To Mike's relief, Harvey lets go of his arm once he's fully out of the vehicle, but Mike doesn't miss the look he is given, clearly indicating that it would be in his best interest to lead the way to his apartment.

Once they are inside, Mike sets his bag down by the door and looks expectantly at a still silent Harvey.

"Um..." Mike says, really not knowing what to do or say next.

"Sit down, Mike" Harveys says evenly.

Mike sits on his couch and shifts uncomfortably when instead of sitting, Harvey stands in front of him with his arms crossed.

"I know you're not stupid," Harvey begins, "so I hope you realize what you did is completely unacceptable. I won't tolerate that kind of behavior" Harvey had more to say, but before he could continue, Mike was on his feet.

"Harvey, I'm sorry, okay? But this morning, I was just...I wasn't thinking, and I don't know what to make of this, and Louis was in my face and it was just one more thing that I couldn't control and I know it was wrong and you did what you did, and I let it happen and everything is new and changing so fast and I just-"

"Mike!" Harvey barked, interrupting his associate.

"I-I can't do this, I can't do this" Mike said, panicked. Harvey grabbed his associate by the shoulders.

"Mike. Stop" Harvey said sternly. Mike looked at his boss with wide eyes.

"Breathe" Harvey said. He hadn't expected Mike to get so worked up and he couldn't help but notice the tears starting to form in his eyes. Harvey realized he shouldn't have assumed he could just jump into such a relationship with the younger man. Mike was obviously conflicted and starting to freak out.

"Are you going to...spank me again?" Mike asked meekly, looking at Harvey like a lost puppy. Harvey sighed and released his hold on the younger man. He may come off as emotionless, but he wasn't heartless. He still planned on discipling Mike, but they were going to have to come to an understanding first.

"That was the plan, but we're going to talk first. You don't have to say anything, just nod if you agree, okay?" Harvey asked in an attempt to make the conversation easy on the kid. He sat on the couch and motioned for Mike to follow suit. Mike tried to draw in a deep breath and looked at Harvey suspiciously.

"Mike" Harvey repeated. Mike reluctantly sat next to the older man and bit his lip nervously.

"You wanted this job because you wanted to make something of yourself" Harvey stated. He waited for Mike to nod before continuing.

"You knew that by taking this job, you would have to answer to me" Again, Mike nodded and kept his eyes on Harvey.

"You know that poor choices have consequences" Mike hesitated at those words, but nodded again.

"Given that I'm your boss, _I_ decide what the consequences are for your actions"

"Okay" Mike agreed quietly. Harvey studied him for a moment. He still looked lost.

"Corporal punishment, as a consequence, will make you think before you act," Harvey explained, "No one will know but you and me. I'm not interested in embarrassing you. You learn from me and we deal with anything that comes up. We don't have to worry about any formal discipline that could hamper your career. You already have enough obstacles a head of you as it is. That doesn't mean your position is guaranteed. Don't take this for granted. You screw up too bad, I will fire you" Harvey finished, really hoping Mike never did anything do deserve a punishment that they couldn't work out between them.

"So your saying that you expect me to be...bad?" Mike asked, looking almost intrigued.

"No, Mike. I'm saying that you have a lot to learn, and you _are_ going to learn"

"Do you care about me?" Mike asked suddenly. Mike had asked him a similar question before, but hearing the desperation in the young man's voice, Harvey couldn't help but give a straight answer.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't," Harvey said honestly. He studied the young man again before speaking, "Do we have an understanding?" he asked kindly, but sternly.

"Yes" Mike agreed. He certainly didn't like being spanked, but Harvey had a point. It was going to be hard enough keeping up with the other new associates that had the Harvard Law School experience despite his intelligence. He also knew that trouble tended to follow him and if unofficially dealing with mishaps meant keeping his job, he was willing to do it.

"Now, about today. You're going to be punished. You didn't come to me, like I told you to. You jeopardized your job for stupid revenge" Harvey knew that if Louis had concrete evidence that Mike had made the phone call, it would be hard to save his job. Mike had been lucky that Louis didn't have the proof and Harvey was going to make sure Mike learned his lesson.

Mike was looking down, ashamed at his behavior.

"Mike, look at me," Harvey demanded, "Do you understand?"

Mike looked up and swallowed hard.

"Yes"

"Stand up and give me your belt" Harvey said, glad that Mike had settled down and they now were both on the same page. Mike stood slowly and unbuckled his belt. He handed it to his boss with a shaky hand.

"Bend over the back of the couch" Harvey said. He followed Mike to the back side of the couch and gently pushed him down when the young lawyer hesitated.

Harvey raised his arm and brought it down swiftly. The belt met the seat of the younger man's pants with a loud crack and Mike jerked. Again Harvey brought the belt down on the same spot causing Mike to stop his foot. The fact that it was the second time that day Mike was being spanked meant that pain was going to be worse.

Harvey landed a few more well aimed blows and Mike couldn't keep quiet.

"Harvey, please! It really hurts!" Mike pleaded. His voice was still relatively calm, and as tempted as Harvey was to say, 'yes mike, that's the whole point', he stayed silent and continued to to bring the belt down hard against Mike's backside.

When Harvey hit Mike's sensitive sit spot, the younger man put his hands back, instinctively trying to cover himself.

"Move your hands" Harvey paused mid swing and waited for Mike to comply.

"Harvey, that's enough. I'm sorry!" Mike whined. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes.

"Mike, I don't want to hurt your hands. Move them, now" Harvey tried again.

"Please" Mike cried again. He didn't think he could take any more. His butt and backs of his thighs felt like they were on fire. It was a lot worse than the first time.

When Mike still didn't comply, Harvey set the belt down on the back of the couch next to Mike.

"Don't move" Harvey said. Mike tried to peer back a Harvey when he heard him rustling around his desk. Harvey was back seconds later.

"Stand up and turn around" Harvey said. His tone wasn't angry, just stern. Mike did as he was told and wiped at his eyes. He saw that Harvey had a ruler in his hand.

"Harvey?" He questioned.

"Put your hand out" Harvey said. Mike, of course, didn't listen.

"W-why?" He asked, knowing full well why. Harvey was getting tired of Mike not listening, so he grabbed the young man's writs and brought the ruler down twice sharply on his upturned palm. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't going to cause any permanent damage. Mike jerked his hand away and was quickly pushed back over the couch.

"That's why. Keep your hands on the couch, Mike." Harvey waited to make sure Mike had his hands safely out of the way before he brought the belt down again. Mike kept his hands out of the way, but couldn't stop himself from lifting his body off the couch. Harvey steadied him with his free hand and smacked him again.

Mike let out a sob and kicked his feet up. Harvey managed to keep him in place for the final two licks and by that time the younger man was beyond words. He let out little sobs and shuttering breaths. When he realized that Harvey had stopped, he didn't' try to stand but instead hid his face in his hands, tying to get control of himself.

"Alright. We're done. Calm down, now" Harvey said as gently as he could. He rubbed Mike's back lightly until he was sure he was breathing normally. Mike was too exhausted to move so he stayed where he was over the couch.

Harvey gave Mike's shoulder a final squeeze and helped him off the couch.

"Don't be late tomorrow. I'll have someone take care of your bike and my driver will pick you up tomorrow." He said when Mike finally looked up at him. Mike nodded. He hadn't even remembered that his bike was still at the office.

With that, Harvey left Mike's apartment, wanting to give the young man privacy and time to process the day's events.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the hiatus! Hopefully more to come soon!

**Contains spanking of an adult. **

Bad Puppy-Chapter Four

"I won't impersonate a federal agent again" Mike states.

"Probably a good idea" Harvey agrees.

"Yeah" Mike was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but Harvey turns back to him.

"We'll finish this conversation later" It was said only loud enough for Mike to hear, but his face still blushes with embarrassment.

…...

Later, Mike discovers that Harvey has terrible timing.

"That isn't the whole story" Mike says to Rachel, even though she isn't listening. Mike turns around angrily, throwing his hands up as the paralegal storms off in the direction of the elevators. In his frustration, Mike nearly runs into Harvey, who was on his way out.

"Come on. It's time we had that discussion" Harvey says after he avoids the collision with his associate.

"Harvey, not now" Mike answers and Harvey can tell that he is clearly irritated.

"Excuse me?" The older man asks with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head.

"Do we have to do this now?" Mike asks, because he is really not in the mood for Harvey to yell at him and make him feel even worse, about lying, of all things. He is two steps ahead of his boss and reaches the elevator first. He jabs the down button a little harder than necessary.

"Yeah, Mike. We're discussing this tonight. Like I said" Harvey explains evenly.

The elevator dings and the pair enter the small space.

"Now is not a good time" Mike growls, redirecting his anger to Harvey.

"How about you loose the attitude?" Harvey suggests.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood for this shit" Mike yells, quickly realizing that it was a mistake when Harvey unexpectedly smacks his ass hard enough to make the younger man jump.

"Hey!" Mike squeaks in surprise, his anger temporarily disabled.

"Want to rethink that answer?" Harvey asked calmly, his eyes still on the elevator panel, watching the lights light up and acting like he hadn't just smacked his associate.

"Sorry" Mike mumbles, deciding it was best to behave and not do anything to make Harvey ask anymore questions that Mike didn't want to give answers to. He didn't know if he wanted to share that Rachel knew his secret, for his sake and hers. He could feel his frustration bubbling, but he stayed silent the whole way back to Harvey's place.

…...

Once the pair are through Harvey's front door, the older man wastes no time getting down to business.

"Give me your belt" He says, and Mike complies, just wanting to get the whole thing over with as quickly as possible. Harvey takes off his suit jacket before he pulls a chair out from the kitchen table. Mike tosses his own jacket onto the couch and moves to position himself over the back of the chair, but Harvey's strong hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Take your pants down" Harvey says.

"What? Harvey, no" Mike stutters, not believing that Harvey actually was requesting that.

"And there you go again with the not listening to me thing" Harvey says, his voice that unique mixture of irritation and amusement.

"Well technically you never actually told me not to impersonate a federal agent" Mike defends, feigning innocence.

"Thats really cute, but I'm losing my patience. Loose the pants" Harvey says, motioning towards Mike with the belt.

"No. I don't want to" Mike said indignantly, his hands flying protectively to the waistband of his slacks.

"You sound like a child" Harvey says, and Mike misses the warning tone in his voice.

"Well, your treating me like one!" Mike yells, and Harvey swears the kid actually stomped his foot.

Harvey has had enough of Mike's disobedience. He advances on the younger man before Mike has a chance to react. Harvey hauls him into the bedroom and pulls him down over his lap.

"Now, I'm treating you like a child" Harvey says as he starts smacking Mike's upturned backside.

"Har-vey!" Mike is irritated that Harvey has him so easily pinned and mortified that he is actually over his boss's lap, but he supposes Harvey's hand is a better alternative to a belt.

Harvey pauses and Mike can hear him rustling around in his nightstand. Mike cranes his neck to see Harvey produce a wooden hairbrush.

"Why do you have a hairbrush in your nightstand?" Mike asks boldly. Harvey smacks him sharply with it before answering.

"Some people like when I spank them" Harvey answers, almost chuckling. Mike groans. The last thing he wants to think about is Harvey's kinky sex life.

Mike groans in response before Harvey starts smacking him again. Still, the brush doesn't hurt as bad as the belt does.

Harvey keeps bringing the brush down on Mike's ass and the younger man squirms in protest. Harvey suddenly stops and pushes Mike up off his lap. Mike stumbles and glares at his boss.

"Pants, down" Harvey commands again as he motions to Mike's slacks with the brush.

Mike looks at Harvey for a second, his hands hesitating at his waistband. He considered his options, but every scenario ended with Harvey even more pissed and Mike's ass even more sore.

"Really?" Mike asks timidly, really hoping that Harvey would change his mind.

"Yes, really. But if you insist on not following my orders, I can take take your pants, _and_ your boxers off for you" Harvey threatens.

"Okay, okay" Mike quickly complies, mortified at the thought of being so exposed. He was starting to regret not dropping his pants the first time Harvey told him to.

Mike unfastens his pants and belt buckle and lets his pants fall to the floor. He steps out of them and leaves them laying on the floor. He feels ridiculous standing in front of Harvey in boxer briefs and a dress shirt

Harvey wants to say something about Mike mistreating such expensive clothing, but instead he grabs his associate's wrist and pulls him back over his lap.

"Give me your hand" Harvey says.

"Why?" Mike inquires.

"I don't want you moving around too much. Do you want me to hit something other than your ass?" Harvey explains, ending his statement by smacking the brush on Mike's ass again.

"Okay, okay!" Mike says as his puts his right arm back. Harvey pins the younger man's arm to his side before using his right leg to secure Mike's.

Mike feels a moment of panic. He really didn't like the feeling of not being able to move and he can't help but figure that the older man wanted to get a good hold on him because he intended on delivering a hell of a punishment.

"Try and relax, Mike" Harvey says when he feels the younger man's whole body tense up. He pulls Mike closer to his own body before he pick the brush back up.

Mike quickly discovers that the brush hurts a lot more without the protection of his pants. He tries to retain his composure, but he can't help but grunt after the tenth smack.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you not to impersonate a federal agent," Harvey starts to lecture and he continues smacking, "But if that's the case, we can have these little 'discussions' every night and I can tell you all of the things that you shouldn't do" Harvey tightens his hold on the smaller man as he begins to struggle more.

"No! Not necessary!" Mike yells. The pain is starting to get to him and he can feel tears in his eyes.

"You know that you can get prison time for pretending to be a fed?" Harvey asks.

"Y-Yes!" Mike manages to get out. He's hiding his face in his free arm and the material of his shirt is already damp with tears and sweat.

"I can't protect you from consequence like that" Harvey lectures.

Mike can't help but let out a sob. He suddenly feels terrible for disappointing Harvey, who _wanted _ to protect him, and he let him down.

"M'sorry!" Mike cries as Harvey keeps smacking.

"Think before you act, Michael!" Harvey lands five more hard swats to Mike's backside before tossing the brush onto the bed. Mike is sobbing hard by that point, lost in his pain and emotions. Harvey releases Mike's legs and lets go of the younger man's arm. Mike hides his head in his arms as Harvey rubs his back.

Mike keeps crying and Harvey is starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with his associate still across his lap.

"Alright, Mike, sit up" Harvey pulls Mike up with him, intent on giving the younger man a minute alone to regain his composure, but Mike all but throws himself into Harvey's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry" Mike says sadly. Harvey is momentarily stunned by Mike's sudden display of affection before he returns the hug.

"You're forgiven. Don't ever do anything like that again" Harvey says and he can feel Mike's damp cheek against his neck. He hadn't really expected the kid to get so upset, and he was starting to feel a little bad for him.

"Why don't you crash on the couch tonight?" Harvey offers. He can feel Mike nod.

Harvey gently pushes Mike away and guides him to sit on the bed.

"I'll get you some pajamas to wear" Harvey says as he leaves the room. He returns moments later with surprisingly comfortable looking flannel pants and a faded t-shirt.

Mike stands up when Harvey comes back and silently takes the clothes, looking embarrassed.

"The bathroom is through there" Harvey points to a door on the other side of the room.

"Thanks" Mike mumbles. He's tired, drained, and he feels awkward as hell as he shuffles past his boss and into the bathroom.

When Mike has changed and cleaned himself up, he returns to the living room. Harvey has brought sheets and some pillows and is busy making up the couch for him.

Mike stands awkwardly and watches.

"It's a pretty comfortable couch. There's more blankets in the closet if you get cold"

"Thanks" Mike says again. Harvey is a little disturbed that Mike is so quiet.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asks seriously, "Do we need to talk about...our arrangement, again?"

"No. I'm just really sorry for what I did and-" Before Mike can finish, Harvey pulls him into a quick hug.

"I said you were forgiven, okay? Now get some sleep" Harvey release the younger man and feels better to see the kid offer a small smile as he nods.

"Goodnight, Mike" Harvey calls as he returns to his bedroom.

"Night" Mike says as he all but collapses onto the couch.


End file.
